Building automation can be described as a network of intelligent components that can work independently or in concert to monitor and control the mechanical and environmental systems in a structure or outdoor facility. Home automation is the use of building automation principles and technologies in the home. Intelligent components can include motion and temperature sensors, lights, heating and air conditioning systems, security and alarm systems, as well as numerous other devices and systems that can be controlled in an automated fashion. The ultimate goals of building automation include reducing energy and maintenance costs, in addition to automating mundane tasks.
Automation components typically require both a power connection and a control/data connection at a minimum to function fully. In a home or building with multiple sensors, thermostats, lights, and other components, this need for two cables per component (i.e., a power cable and a control/data cable) can lead to multiple problems. For example, each component may require a non-standard control/data cable wired all the way back to a central controller unit, in addition to needing a power cable. The use of so many wires can lead to additional potential points of failure, and adding additional components can be cumbersome in that each new component requires a control/data cable run back to the central controller unit. Moreover, the use of so many wires, especially non-standard wires, can be expensive.
Many automation components can be programmed to turn on and off at optimal times helping to conserve resources. However, automation components do not necessarily utilize innovative power-saving techniques and technologies to further conserve those resources. In addition, existing automation components do not typically offer programmable features other than power on and power off. For example, lights and sensors may have attributes and settings that are not programmatically controlled in current automation settings.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that embodiments of the present invention have been made.